My pirate life
by DarkStrom920
Summary: So every wonder what it be like to be a pirate? Elizabeth's adopted sister Mindy dose you have to read to find out what happens. Have fun and enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean but the OC I own

My pirate life

Chapter 1

"Mindy and Elizabeth are you Decent? " Our father ask as I got up and I see Elizabeth putting away the medallion that she toke from Will Turner. Oh I am Mindy Elizabeth's adopted sister her day found me on the steps of the house. I am the same age as her. "Yes!" She said as I gout out of the bed and putting on our robes. Father came in and look at us. "Still in bad at this hour?" he ask us. Elizabeth just smile and I nod my head. "I have a gift for you two." He told us as the maids came in and holding up two boxes. One for me and one for her. They were to very pretty velvet dresses. "It beautiful." I side. "May I inquire as to the occasion?" She ask him with a look. "I thought you could wear them to the Ceremony today." He told us. Oh this is not going to be good. I just look out of the widow at the sea wondering what it be like to be free from all of this. "Ceremony?" I hard her ask father. "Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." He told her. "Knew it." I look at her. He's up to something because he said this "Fine gentleman don't do you think? He fancies you ." He told Elizabeth. Me and her put on the dress and I could tell you this they were tight. "Girls how is it coming?" Father ask us. All Elizabeth could say was this…."Difficult to say." "Told that they were the vary latest fashion in London." He told us. I had to hold my breath for this. Father seen the butler talking to him. He walk out and I look at Elizabeth. "Lizzie can you breath?" I ask her. "Yes but it have to do for now Mindy." She told me and I smile at her as I walk out and down stairs. "Oh…hello Will." Said with a friendly smile. He smile at me and I stand next to father. Then Elizabeth came down next but stop.

Thanks for reading next chapter coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Like I side before I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean only my OC Mindy

Now on with the story:

Chapter 2

I see Elizabeth smile and say "Will!" J know she has the medallion on I seen her put it on as I walk on the way out. I was standing there liking around. " I dream about you last night." She said as I look up at her with wide eyes. I know she like him but dream about him wow.. All Will said was "Really?" I could tell that Will was in love with her but he wont say nothing. For me I don't like anyone at all. Father said something but I was not paying any attention to him. "The day that we met, Remember? " I hard her ask him. "I could never forget it, Miss Swann." He told her will a small smile. I look at him and give him a look. "How many times I have to tell you call me Elizabeth." She told him. I can tell you this some times Will can be dumb at times. All he said was "One last time Miss. Swann." He told her as she came down the stairs. " We must be going." Father told us as we walk to the door. "Go day Mr. Turner." Elizabeth told him as she walk away. I came up to him and smile at him. "What?" He ask me with a look saying "What did I do?" "Will you know What? Good bye." I said to him. I heard him whisper her name and got in to the carriage.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean just My OC Mindy  
Mindy: When do I get to meet Captain Jack Sparrow?  
Me: Soon Mindy Soon  
Now on to the story:

Chapter 3

Once we got to Fort Charles father tock the soword that Will made and hand it to one of the Navy man. I was look over  
to the sea and saw someone coming in. It look like a pirate and a good looking one to. I tune back and eveyone was claping and  
father was looking at me with a look then look back at Norrington. I look at my sister and she did no look so good at all. Well I was  
the same. I see she is messing with the corset and I had to get away. "Father may I tack a walk?" I aks him with a smile. He smiles back  
at me and nods a yes. So I left them and head to a dark place to get the fix my dress. "that's better now to the docks to see this man.  
I walk to where the ships was and I see him walking to one of the ships. "Um...What do you think you are doing sr?" I sak him. He turns  
to me and right there I knew he was a pirate. "Just looking love that is all. Would you like to look?" He ask me with a smrik. "Why not."  
I side as I follow him then Murtogg came out. "Dock is off-limits to civilians." He told us. "Oh..We did not know did we love?" He ask me  
and all i did was nod my head yes. We heard music form Fort Charles and I see him looking up. "Some sort of to-do up at the fort and you to  
weren't invited?" He ask Murtogg with a look. "No some one has to keep an eye out on the docks and keep civilians a way." He told the pirate  
keeping his gun at us. The pirate look at me and then at the other two guys. "Must be som important boat?" He told them as he toch the ship.  
"Ship." Mullroy told him and keeping his gun at him. "Ship." Jack said and looking at me and I nod. Murtogg told him somthing but I was not  
paying any attention. I was looking at the man that was at my side. Ok remaber I side I do like anyone at all? Well I do now. "Commodore." I hard  
Mullroy said to Murtogg. "Yes Commodore Norrington." He told us. For me I do like Norrington that much. I think Norrington thinks he is all that and  
more. "I'm sure...But it seem to me a ship like this..." He was walking on the ship and I follow him close. "Make this here just a wee superfluous."  
He told them. "The Dauntledd is the power in these waters." Murtogg said. "But no ship that match the intetcrpotr for speed id there?" I spock up and lookat them. The pirate nod and told us "That so? Well there is one that is fast...The Black Pearl." He told us with a smile. " No real ship can match the Interceptor."Mullroy told him. This went on and on and them Mullroy and Murtogg was at it. The pirate moshion me to follow him so I did. "Get a way form there!" Mullroy yelled atus. "Sorry but it's a pretty boat.' He told them. I hit him and whisper to him. "Ship." "Oh..Ship." He said then he look at me and smile and whisper. "Thanks love." I just nod and smile back. "What be your names?" Mullroy ask us. Is he that stuped? He has to know who I am. "Smith" The pirate told them and then they look at me. "You know who I am you idiots." I told them with a mean look. Ok sometimes I can be mean if I have to. I could tale that Smith like it but I did not look at him. "Yes we do." They told me as they look down at the grown. "What's your business in Port Royal " Mullroy ask them. So he told them and we all were talking. I know I should get back but I had to see what was going to happen here.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own my OC Mindy

Now to the story:

Chapter 4

I was leasing to the pirates telling a story and I love every world to it. I look up were Fort Charles and seen Elizabeth talking to Norrtington about something but I don't care what was going on with them but I did care about the way she was acting. Then all of the sudden I seen her fall. Now you think I was going to get her? Bloody hell no I was not. What ? I can't swim and I don't how to ether. Smith look at us and ask us if we were going to save her and we shock our heads no. Then he grab his pistol and hand them to Murtogg and toke out his belt and gave that one to Mullory. He look at me and jump in to the water to save my sister. Then all of the sudden there was a big shack. 'what was that?' I ask myself looking around. Then he came back up with my sister. I move back some so he had room. "She not breathing." I heard Mullroy said and I roll my eyes "No duh." I said under my breath. The pirate look up at me and had a small smile on his face. He look back down at her and told us "Move" So we did. He toke out a knife and slits the corset and yanks it away from her. Elizabeth stay still then starts to coughs up water. See looks at me the looks up at the pirate. "Never thought of that." Mullroy said out loud. "You'v never been to Singapore." He told him. And gives it to one of the men. Then I hear father and Norrington coming . "on you feet." Norrinoton said to him. But I saw him looking at the medallion and said something to her but I don't know what though. "Girl's are you all right?" Father ask us. "Yes." We said but I came in front of Nottington and the pirate. "Do you intend to kill my sister rescuer?" I ask him with a mean look. Saying "You mess with him you will get it." "I do believe a thinks are in order." Norrinoton said as he push me out of the was and the pirate takes his hand and Nottington yanks the pirate's arm and pulls the sleeve back and shows a large P there. Norrinoton said something but I was looking a the pirate and was thinking. Then I saw something ales a small bird. "Jack Sparrow?" He ask the pirate. At the same time me and Jack said "Captain Jack Sparrow." "I don't see a ship anywhere." Nottington told Jack looking around. Then Murtogg and Mullroy was telling them about what happen. Then Norrinoton was looking at Jack's things that he had. And saying stuff about the things. After he was done Jack said this "Ah…But you have heard of me." He ask with the shackles on him. I steps forward and look at them all. "Pirate or not this man save my sister's life." I told them all. "Good deed is not a enough to free him." He told me. "Sounds good to me." Jack said then grab me. He turns me around and I look up at him. Oh did I tell you that I am short? Well I am. "My Pistol and belt please." She ask Norrington. But nothing happen. "Cpmmodore!" He yelled and look at him. So they give him them. "What would be your name love?" He ask me. "M….Mindy Swann." I said looking in his eyes. "Pretty name for a cute little lady." He said to me with a smile. "Um…Thank you." I said blushing. Wait I am blushing ok that is new.

TBC…..

Please let me know how you like it so far and thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Like I said before I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean only my OC Mindy

Mindy: So now what's going to happen

Captain Jack Sparrow: You just have to what love

Me: Thank ye Jack

Now to the story:

Chapter 5

"Now would you help me out here love?" He ask and I take his things and hold him. I put his hat on his head and then I gave him his pistol to him then he put it up to me. I gave him a look but I could tell he would not hart me at all. I put hid belt on him and he makes a nose and whispers to me "Careful there love." "Your despicable." I told him as I look up to him. "I save your sister life and you save mine so we're square. " He told me with a smile and I smile back. 'What is wrong with me?' I ask myself. He let's me turn me around and backs us up then he bumps up next to the cargo gantry. I can see Father worry and same with Elizabeth. "Gentleman m' ladies….You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." He told us and push me in to my sister and I turn and look up at him. He was swing and every man had there guns up . Jack Drops from the rope as Norrington fire. I tune away because I could not witch. But I turn and heard Norrigton yelled at his man and I knew he got away. Yeah I am happy but it's not my fault that I like him. Then Norrington ask Elizabeth "Are you…" "I'm all right, I'm fine!" He looks at me and I give him a mean look. Then look at my sister. He went to go get Jack. I just hope he gets away from them. "Mindy way did you do that for me?" She ask me with a look. "Because I thought I would…" But I did not got to finish because she just walk away. She must hate me. All I was trying to do is helping her was all. Father look at me and went up to Elizabeth. I gust no one likes what I did. All well not my problem. I went for a walk and thinking. I walk up to the blacksmith's shop to see if Will was there and tell him what happen to day and that's when I seen Jack came in. He was trying to get the shackles off. But he got them broke off. He see me and comes up to me. "And what ye be doing here?" He ask me. "No one wants me around." I said as will came in and we hide. "Jack you have to get out of here they…." I never got to say any more. Will came up on use. "You're the pirate they hunting for and Mindy why are you here for?" He told Jack and ask me with a look. "No one likes me that's why I am here." I told him. "You look familiar…I ever threatened you before?" Jack ask him looking at Will. I look at Will and shock his head and said " I avoid familiarity with pirates." He told us. Jack said something but I was looking out the window. "I am going to go before something happens I told them. But they only nod and went back at it. Once I was out I ran back to home before I get in to trouble.

TBC…

Keep reading to find out what's happens next and let me know how ye like it so far.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own POTC only my OC Mindy

Now to the story:

Chapter 6

When I got home my father and Elizabeth was eating and I set down to eat with them. None of them were looking at me like I said before only try to help. After dinner me and Elizabeth went up stars but she had the maid helping her help. They were talking as I got dress in my night dress. I saw Elizabeth looking at the medallion. "Why do you still have that for Lizzie? I ask her getting it to bed. "Because..." But before she could say any thing she look out of the window and I look out with her. "A ship!" I said with wide eyes. "Pirates." Elizabeth said under her breath. We start to run but the maid stop us. "You to must hide they are after you." She told us. "Why?" I ask her. "Your the governor's daughters." She told us. So we did but my sister stop me. "Go find Will and tell him that I am in trouble." She told me. Is she kidding me? Will would know after she got kidnap from a bunch of pirates. I nod and ran out the door until tow of them walk in. But I had to do what she told me to do. I ran and find myself face to face with a pirate. I look around for a sword and found one just laying around. I grab it and stared to fight him off. I stab him but nothing happen. "What the bloody hell." I said as the pirate got up and coming to me. Will came running up to me. "What are you doing out here Mindy." He ask me with a worry look. "Lizzie told me to tell you that she is in trouble." I told him as the pirate came up to us but a grenade came in front of us and I kick it at him and he blow back wards. Me and Will run off but got knock out. Moring came and I woke-up looking around. I see Will still out so I shock him to get him up. "Will get up we have to get Elizabeth back!" I yelled at him. He look up and got up as I got up to as I follow him. "Stay here." He told me. He did not just told me to stay? Oh he will get it later on. I here my father and the others talking. "Jack Sparrow." Was all I heard. Then father said his daughters. That's when I came in. "I am right here." I said waving my hand at them. "Oh there you are Mindy have you seen your sister?" He ask me. Wow is he this stupid? "The pirates tock here remember?" I said walking out and Will follow me. "So now what?" I ask him with a look. "We go see that pirate Jack." He told me as we walk to the jail scales. "Stay here." Will told me and I gave him a look. I am not just going to be told what to do any more. Once he went in I head Jack talking to Will and I came up right be hind Will. "Oh I see that pretty little lady came with you." He told Will. I blush a little and look at him. "So what a bout the Black Pearl?" Will ask him. I was to busy trying to finger out how to get Jack out as they talk. "So do we got a deal?" Will ask Jack. "Aye" Jack said getting up. I help Will but he push me a way. So he got the door off and I look around. "Someone might heard that." I said as I follow Will. "We're not be living with out my things." I heard Jack and I look at him and came up behind me. Once we we're out we head for a hiding Place.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own POTC only Mindy

Now to the next Chapter:

Chapter 7

When we got to the hiding place ask us this question. "Answer this question or there's no going. This girl that were are going after...What dose she mean to you? And how far will you go to save her?" Will look at me and him. "I die for her." Will answer real fast. "And you love?" Jack look at me. "I know I am her sister well not real sister...I gust want to be free." I said looking down and then l look up at he with a smile. Jack nod to me with a small smile then look at Will and said "Good no worries then." Will just gave him a look and I left out a little giggle. Will look at me and we follow him. We look at the ships. Jack poited to the H.M.S Dauntless and I look at him. "Jack we're going to still that ship?" I ask with a little exsiment. "Mindy we're going to commandeer a ship." He told me with a grin. "Is that against the law?" Will ask. Me and Jack gave him a look. saying "Stop being stupide." "So backing a pirate out of jail is to and you don't see me worrying about it do you?" I ask him. "No." He whisper under his breath. We came to a boat and I knew what was coming. "Um...I...I..." Jack and Will look at me and Jack was the one how finger it out first. "Ye can't swim can ya love?" He ask me coming over to me. I nod my head yes and look down. "Just hold on tight love as he bind down for me to climb on his back. As I said before I am short. Later we were under the water under a boat. "This is crazy or brilliant?" He ask. I turn my head and look at him as he look a round. "Remarkable." I said with a smile as I hold on to Jack. I hard a crunch and look back at Will and shock my head. We got to the ship. "Hold your breath love." Jack told me as the let go of the boat and we start to clime up the ship. Once we're up I let go of Jack and hid be hind him. "Everyone stay calm we are taking this ship!" Jack said and will came up with a sword and said the stupid's thing ever. "Aye! Avast!" Really Will? Really? Me and Jack just gave him a look saying "Stop it." as we shacked our heads. Everyone was laughing at us and shacking their heads. "Serious about this?" one of the sailors ask us. Jack pulls out his pistol and pointed at him. "You know a ship cannot be crewed by only two men and little girl. Oh did he call me a little girl. "For your bloody information I am not a girl! I am a la...Women!" I yelled. I fell Jack put a hand on my shoulder and I look up at him and he whisper to me. "Come down love." I nod my head. "Son I am Captain Jack Sparrow...Savvy?" Jack said still have his pistol at them. Then the sailor and Jack were at it. The sailors got off the ship and we were on our way. Will look out. "Here they come." Jack hold his pistol up and smile and I was looking to. Every sailor of Norrington claim up the ship. Ok yes I was scared but not so scared to run away form this. Me, Will and Jack grab a rope but Jack tock me and hold me. We swing over and got on to the other ship the on we were after. Once on the ship Will cut off the ropes as I follow Jack up to the wile of the ship. We witch as they try to get back on the ship. I know that Norrington see me because what happen next. "Thank you commander!" said Jack as were sell away and he saw me waving. "MINDY!" Norrington yelled at me. "I never like you!" I said to him. "Oh and you are no good for my sister either!" I told him. Then they stared to shot at us. I duck behind Jack and closes my eyes. Then we were on our way to find Elizabeth.  
TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Like I said before I do not own POTC only Mindy

Will: I am not stuped  
Mindy and Jack: Yes you are!  
Me: Leve me out of this

Now to then next chapter:

Chapter 8

I walk away from Jack and stared to look at the ship. I have not been on a ship before but Elizabeth has. Father made me stay home because I was sick that day. Yes I was mad if you was thinking. I came to the crows nest but did not go up. Ok I am afraid of heights not my fault. I found Will and Jack talking as they set the sales. Will was telling Jack his story but I don't think Jack was listing but looking at me. I smile at him and he smiles back. I walk up to him and will. "You know my Family?" Will ask looking at Jack. "Yes...Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack said looking at will. "Bootstrap?" Will ask him. "I heard the name." I said out loud. They look a me with a look. "What? People talk and I hear." I said with a look as I walk to the railing and looking at the sea. I can't believe That I am out here. This was my dream come true. "Anyway...Good man. Good Pirate. Cleve. I never met anyone as clever a mind and hands like him..." Was all I heard from him as I was not listing any more. I was in my own little world. Then I heard Jack yelled at Will. I tuned around and Will was dangling off the sail and Jack holding out a sword at will. "Long you be hanging there pay attention." Jack told him and me as well. And I listen to him as he talk. "The only rules are: What a man can do and what a man can not do." He told us. I nod and will looks alarmed what Jack said to us. Then Jack keep on going and I tock in every word that he said. "But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by my myself, Savvy?" Jack said to him and I just nod my head. He swings the sail back in and Will falls off of it. I look at Will and shock my head and look back at Jack. "Can you two sail under the command of a pirate?" He ask us as he hand Will the sword. "Or can ye not?" He ask him. Will grabs the sword and looks at Jack. "Tortuga?" Will was all he could say. Jack looks at me and I look back him. "Aye." Was My answer to his question. Jack smiles and said "Tortuga." As we sail to this Tortuga I went in to the Captain Cabin and look inside to see if I could find me some clothes to wear but all I could find was man clothes. So I finally found some that fit me and a bandana that I like and goes with my light brown eyes. Oh Sorry I forgot to tell you I have light brown eyes, short black wavy hair, pale skin, you all ready know that I am short and I like the color purple. Yes that's the color of the bandana. So anyway I found a belt just right for me because these pants that I found don't want to stay up and hello on a ship with man and me have my pants fall in down would become a bloody disaster. I herd a knock on the door. "Mindy are you ok in there love?" It was Jack. I look at myself in the morrow and walk to the door and open it. "Aye Captain." I told him. He was looking at me with his eyes and I could tell he likes. For me I see his shirt was open a bit and I could not look away. "You two ok?" Will came up and me and Jack look away from each other. "Aye." We said and walk in different ways. "Mindy?" Will came up me as I look out the sea. "What it be Will?" I ask him with anger. I know something was going to happen if Will did not come up to us. "Are you falling for Sparrow?" He ask me as he look at me when I was not looking at him. "N..No and that be Caption Jack Sparrow." I told him. "All right then if you need me I am going to be some where." He told me with a look. Once I found him gone I look up where Jack was. Was I falling for him? or is it just me? I gust I just have to find out later. But dang he look so hot...Ok I am going crazy now.  
TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own POTC but own Mindy

To the new chapter:

Chapter 9

It was night when we got to Tortuga. "There it be mates." Jack told us. 'So this must be Tortuga.' I said to myslife. I look around and Jack came up to me. "Stay with am and the wimp." He told me and I gigle. "Aye Captian." I told him and I got close to him and will look at us. "I am not a wimp." He told us. We follow Jack as he talk. "Indeed a sad life that never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that Toruga. Savvy? Well what do you think?" Jack ask us. Will look around and said "It's linger." For me I said this "It's kind of...well wired and looks fun." I said looking around and staying close to him. "If every town in this world were like this one..." As he was talking I was looking at this women that was coming up to us. "How is she?" I ask Jack. "Oh...Scalett!" He said with a smile. Then he just got slap in the face by the women and he look at us. "Not sure I deserved that." He told us and then he stand up straight. "Giselle!" He said to another women. "How was she and how is this one?" Giselle ask him with a nasty look. Jack just look at her and said "What?" Then he got slap by this one to. "I may have deserved that." He said to us. Me and Will nod our heads and then we were off to somewhere. We came up to a pig cage and a man sleeping in it. Jack grab a bucket of water and Will got one. Me I had one but it was for the pig he look trusty. What? I like pigs. Jack throws his bucket of water at the men and he shots up Yelling and look up at us. "Mother's love! Jack! You know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping. Bad luck." After he said that Jack told him something but I was not listing to him I was looking a this man that was in front of us. Then Will throws his and the man look at him. "I's already awake!" The men look at him with a grumpy look. "That was for the smell." Will said. We walk to pug and The man looks at me. "Do I know you?" He ask me. "I don't know?" I told him. "What be your name little one?" He ask as he keep on looking at me. I look at him and I look down at the table that we sat at. "Mindy Swann." I told him. "I thought so. Do you know me?" He ask me. I was thinking and thinking. "Are you Mr. Gibbs?" I ask with wide eyes. "Aye little one it is." He said with a smile. You see along time ago when I was little Mr. Gibbs use to tell me stories and use to witch me and Elizabeth when we were small. "Keep an aye out." Jack told Will and Jack grabs my arm and we set at the table. But their was only two sets so I set in Jack's lap. As I put the to cup of rum that Jack hand me on the table. "I'm going after the Black Pearl." Jack told Gibbs. "And I know where it's going to be. I going to tack it back." He told us. I see Gibbs almost chokes on his drink. I look at Jacks rum and pick it up as the two talk. I sniff it and tack a sip of it. I cough a little and I see them looking at me. "A little strong." I said with a smile. They nod and back to talking. Then I see Jack nods his head at Will. "The Kid?" Gibbs said looking. "He's Bootstraps Bill Turner's kid." I spoke up and they look at me. "She is right." Jack told him. "Is he now? Leverage say you...I'll find us a crew..." Gibbs said but for me I was drink the rum. Jack grabs the cup and got me one for me. "One can only hope. Take what you can..." Jack said holding up his cup. "Give nothing back." Gibbs said as he, Jack and me clinks our drinks and drink. So that night after we had fun Jack had to pick me up and carrying me to the ship and in to the cabin. "I think I drink to much." I told him. "Aye love you did now go to sleep and we will see the crew in the morning." He told me as he cover me up after he tack off my boots. The last thing I remember he told me this. "I hope you stay with me..." Then I was out. I wonder if he likes me? Well I just have to wait and see what's going happen.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own POTC but I own Mindy

I the next chapter:

Chapter 10

I wake up and look around but my head bloody hart. Jack came in and look at me and smile and hand me a cup. "This better not be rum Jack." I said trying to get up and tack the cup. I small it and Jack came up to me. "Mindy it water not rum. Savvy?" He told me as he set next to me. I nod my head and tack a drink. "So today we get to see the crew that Mr. Gibbs got for us." Jack told me as he tack out a thing that look like a compass. "What is that?" I ask looking at it. "This be a compass that shows me what I really want." Jack told me holding it up and looking at it. "What is it pointing to." I ask as I keep drinking my water. "Nothing right now." As he got up and headed to the door. "I will meet you out there." He told me and he was gone. Ok that was wired. I got up and feel better. I put on my boots and walk out and see Will, Gibbs and Jack talking. "Should we go?" I ask them with a smile. They nod their heads and we were off. Once we got on the dock we see the crew. "Be hold Captain the crew." Gibbs told Jack. "See a crew." Jack told Will. And Will nod his head. I came up next to Jack and he put a hand on my shoulder. I gust to tell everyone I was off limes. We came up to a men with a parrot on his shoulder. "You sailor!" Jack yelled at him. "Cotton sir." Gibbs told him. Jack nod and look at him and ask him a question. I don't know what Jack ask I was look at the parrot. He is so pretty. "He be a mute , poor devil had his tongue cut out so the parrot talks for him." Gibbs told him. Jack nod his head and look at the parrot. "Same question." He told him. "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" He said to us. "We think that's me yes." Gibbs said with a look. "It does." Jack said and turn to Will. "Satisfied with this?" He ask him looking in the eyes. Will said something but I was looking at the end of the role and it look like a girl. I came up to her and she said "And what's the benefit for us?" Jack look where I was and came over. "Anamaris?" Jack ask and slap right in the face and looking at me and Will. "I suppose you didn't deserve that on either." Will told him. I just look at him and shock my head. What have I got myself in to? "No I did." Jack said then look back at her. Then Him and Anamarria got in to it. Then Will jump in. "What on? That one? Aye, That one. What ye say?" Jack ask pointing at the ship. Everyone said "Aye!" The Gibbs came up to jack and told him it was bad luck to have a women on the ship. I gave him a look say "Hello right here." " be far worse not to have them." Jack told him as I follow Jack on the ship and we were off out to see after we of some rum and then we're off to save my sister. I was at the wheel with Jack and Gibbs as a big storm breaks. Jack told me to stay in the cabin but I did not want to. One I want to see what was going on and tow I am scared of storms. Then Will ask Gibbs a question. "Aye the compass dose not point north. " He tells Will and looks at Jack yelled something I was trying to hold on. Jack yells back at Gibbs but I was to busy trying to sat alive to listen to them. Then I felt strong arms holding on to me. "I got you Mindy." I hear Jack whisper in my ear and I lean in to him. He looks at his compass. "We're catching up." He told us. For some resin I feel safe with Jack but I don't know why.

TBC….


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own POTC only Mindy

Now the new chapter:

Chapter 11

Moring came and I was not filling so good. "Well I see ye are up little one." Mr. Gibbs told me with a smile. "I think next time I will leasen to Jack and I would not like this again." I told him. "Give it time Mindy ye be like a pirate that can stay out in the storms and not get sick." He told me as he give me somthing in the cup. "What the bloody hell is this?" I ask him. "It be medicines. I found some on this ship." Jack told me as he came in and told Gibbs to go to the wheel. Then he came to me and set next to me on the bad. "How you feeling love?" He ask me as he pulled me next to him. "Better thank you Jack." I said looking up at him and smile at him. He look at me and we stay like that for awale unitle Jack bend his head down to mine. "Jack?" I ask and he kiss me. I just stay still for only a little and then I kiss him back. But he pull away and got up and headed to the door. "Jack?" I ask looking at him. Did I do something wrong? Was it me? or was it him? As I got up and change my clothes I look in the mirror at myslife. 'What is it that make Jack walk away from me?' I ask myself. I walk out and seen Anamaris working and I came up to her. "You must be Mindy?" She ask me as she tacks a brack from what she was doing. "Aye I be." I said noding my head and giver her a look. "That kid over there...Will? told me about you." She told me. "Aye he is one of my friends." I told her. "I can see. Anyway I see The Caption has a thing for you." She told me with a smile. I look at her then up to Jack as he was looking at his compass. "Can I tell you something?" I ask her still looking at him. "What it be little one?" She ask me. "You know he came in to chack on me?" I ask her when I turn to look at her. She nod her head and I told her what happen.  
"Did you like it?" She ask me with a big smile. "Yes and it was my frist kiss the I had. But why did he walk awy from me?" I ask her with sad look. Yes I am sad. "May he needs some time to think on what he is doing Mindy." Gibbs said coming up to me and Anamaris. "Aye Gibbs be right now go see what ye can do to help Mindy ok?" Gibbs told me and I went walking around to see What I could do. But I keep on thinking what Jack did and the thing is I what him to do it agin but I don't think it's going to happrn. I want around and ask if any of them need help but they told me no or I was to week to help. So I came to the crow nest and stard to clame up and once I was up there I was alone. I cry and hate my life then I just realise I was up here and I am scard of hights. But you think I be coming down? No not right now. A litte later I hear his voice. "Have ye all seen Mindy anywere?" Jack ask them. "She was walking around and asking if we needed help." One of them say to him. I pick over the side and I see Jack looking up at me and then at his compass. He nod and told everyone back to work. He clame up and see me. "Mindy why are you up here for I thougt you told me that you did not like hights." He told me as he set next to me. "I am and no one want my help or they say that I was to week. Then..." I stop and look at my hands. I felt Jack lift my head up and look at me. "Mindy look at me love." He told me and I did. "One you are not week you are stronge and brave...And what I did in the cabin...I was not thinking..." He said looking in my eyes. "Jack to tell ye...That was my frist kiss." I told him as I look in his eyes. "Mindy?" Was all he could say as I kiss him and this time he did not let go of me.

TBC...

I hope you all like it and let me know how it is :)


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own POTC but I do own Mindy

To the story:

Chapter 12  
Jack help me down the crow nest and I follow him. Me and Jack heard the parrtot say "Dead men tell no tales." I look at Jack and he look at me. "What dose that me Jack?" I ask him he shruge his sholders and we look out in the sea. I was in shock on what I saw I felt Jack holding me and looking to. What we saw the wrecks strewn everywhere in the water. Gibbs said "Puts a chill in the bones..." But I was not listening and turn away hiding my face in to Jack's chest. "It's ok love." I heard Jack told me as he rub my back. I could tell Will was look at us but did not look. Then Jack tacks out his compass and look at it. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will ask Gibbs. So Gibbs told him and I was leasing. " Not much known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up to Tortuga with a mind to go..." I look at Jack and he was looking out the sea then to his compass. "Back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs told Will. "What? He felled to mention that." Will told him. I was thinking and then I heard Gibbs say this "They Marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." I look at him then Will was acting like Jack. They said more but I was looking out the sea wondering how in the world did Jack get off the island? I heard Will say "Barbossa." I look at him and Gibbs say "Aye." I spoke up and look at them. "How did Jack get off the island?" I ask then felt Jack come up behind me. I turned and look up at him. " I'll tell ye. He roped himself a couple of sea turtles. Lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs told us. Will repeated Gibbs and I just shock my head at him. 'Duh...That's what he said you dum dum.' I said in my head. "What did he use for rope?" I ask him. "The hair from my back. Let go of the anchor!" Jack yells and told me to come with him. "Mindy say here." He told me. "No I am not Jack...I...I don't want nothing to happen to you...I..." I was having a hard time telling him that I love him. "What is it Min?" He ask me. I tack a breath. "I love you Jack there I said it." I said looking way from him. He tock my head and turned it to him. "Mindy...I love you to my little pirate." He told me and kiss me. we brake a part and I look at him. " I am still coming if ye like it or not Jack." I said with a smile and he nod. "Mr. Turner, Mindy and I are going ashore." He tells everyone. "Captain! What if something should happen?" Gibbs ask him. "Keep to the code." He tells him and Gibbs nod and we were off. Will and Jack start to paddle and I was in the middle. I can tell you this I was sacred on what was going to happen. "What code Gibbs to keep?" I ask Jack as I look up at him. "Pirate's Code, Any man that fells behind...is left behind." He told us as he look ahead. Will said something but I keep looking at Jack. I could tell he was worry and brave at the same time. jack was talking to Will and I was looking at the gold on the bottom of the water. "You're completely obsessed with treasure." He told Will. "That's not tur. I am not obsessed with treasure." Will said to Jack. Jack look in to the gathering and said to Will "Not all treasure is silver or gold, mate." As he said that he was looking at me with a small smile. I smile back at him. Then we got out of the little boat and hid be hind a big rock. I was close to Jack and hold on to his arm. Then we saw Barbossa and Elizabeth. "Gentlemen, Time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." Barbossa told his crew with pride. "Elizabeth." Will said out loud and Jack cover his mouth. Will has to be quiet or we are going to get caught.  
TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own POTC only Mindy

Chapter 13

"Ten Years we've been teasted and tried and each man jack of you..." Barbosse said more but I was looking at Elizabeth she look so scared and tider. One of the Barbossa's man yelled and He went on. He points a th medallion on Elizabeth. "Jack!" Will yelled scrambles up. Jack pulls him down with my help. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." He told him. "881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbossa said looking at everyone. I am surprise he dose not see us or anyone see us. "When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will ask Jack and I look at them. "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me Do us a favor...Please stay here and try not to do anything Stupid." Jack told us. "Jack I trust you." I told him and he look at me. "I know love." He told me and kiss me. "Mindy? What do you think you are do?" Will ask me as I look at him. "Will when you her back I am not coming back with you guys I am staying with Jack because I love him and he loves me." I told him and then we look back at Barbossa. "who among us has paid the blood..." He said and The pirates yelled "Us!" "And whose blood must yet be paid?" Barbossa ask them. They yelled "Her!" Barbossa keep on and then Will hits Jack with the oar. "Will?!" I said to him. "Sorry Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage. Mindy are you coming?" He ask me. "No I am not because I am not stupid like you." I told him and he just left. "Jack come on wake up. Jack!" I said slapping his face and he was not moving at all. "He will pay for this." I said out loud. I look up and see that Barbossa slit Elizabeth hand. "That's it?" She ask looking at him. Then I hear gun fires and trying to Jack up. "Jack get up...You need to wake up..." I told him and kiss his head. Then I hared Barbossa yelled "Your father what was his name? William Turner?" He ask her and Lizzie told him no. Barbosse went crazy and everyone was fighting. Jack looks up at me and I look at him. "Will knock you out I try to get you up." I told him and he node and we got up. "Were did he go?" He ask me. "Where ye think." I told him and he nod. "You." A pirate looks at us. We look at each other and then back at him. "You're supposed to be dead!" Another one said to Jack. Jack look at himself in a funny way. I was giggling at him. "Am I not? Oh..." We look up and they had their pistols pointed at us. "Palu-li-la-la-luu, parlili..." I was trying to think what Jack was trying to say and it hit me. "Parley?" The one pirate that was round ask him. "Parley! That's the one." Jack said looking at me and I nod at him. "Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up parley?" The tall one ask. "That be the French." Jack told them. Then they tack to Barbossa. "Jack I hope ye know what ye doing." I whisper to him. "Trust me love I do. Savvy?" He ask me. "Aye. love you." I told him. "Love you to Mindy." He told me holding my hand.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own POTC only Mindy

Now to the story:

Chapter 14

We came up to Barbossa and he was look at Jack then at me then back a Jack. "How did you get of the island?" He ask Jack with a strange look.  
Jack look at him. "When you marooned me on that godforsakeb spit of land but forgt one thing...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He told him and smile at him. I look at both of them. "Well won't make that mistake again...All remember Captain Jack Sparrow? KILL HIM!" Barbossa yelled and everyone point their weapons at Jack. That's when I jump in. "Her blood did not work did it?" I ask Barbossa and he look at me. "Hold your fire! Maybe your blood will work little lady." He said and was about to grab me but Jack pull me back. "Not her!" Jack yelled at him and hold me close. "You know whose blood we need?" Barbossa ask looking at us. "We know whose blood ye need." Jack said giving Barbossa a straight look. We got on the Black Pearl and follow Barbossa to the Cabin. We set down well Jack stand and I was wondering what Will told Lizzie bout me and Jack.  
_

Will and Elizabeth

"Will why did you just leve Mindy their with a pirate?" She ask him with a mean look. "She is in love with him and I can't stand it! Will told her with anger. They wlak in to the cabin and set down. Elizabeth found some fabric and trying to rap her hand. "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" She ask Will. Will help her and look at her. "Pirate..." Will and Elizabeth keep talking.  
_

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing..." Barbossa when on and I was whitching Jack and looking around. 'I wonder if we had kids what would they look like? Ok why am I thinking of that for?' I say in my mind. "No, I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship..." He Keep on and I was looking at the apples. I grab one and Jack tacks it out of my hand and I look at him. Him and Barbossa keep at it and I just set back and witch. "I would have an equal share in the that curse same as you." Jack said tacks a bit of the apple and look at me. That was my apple not his. "Funny of worlds innit?" He ask offers Barbossa the apple. One of the crew came in. "Captain we're coming up the Interceptor." Barbossa walk out and we follow him. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa." Jack told Barbossa. So he told him and I look out and seen it. "Now you see Jack that's exactly the attitude that lose you the Pearl. Lock them in the brig. In that thought keep that girl..." Barbossa said but Jack stop him. "No, She comes with me." Jack told him and grab me to him. "Lock them up." Barbossa told them and throws the apple out in the sea. Once we were in the brig Jack sets down and was think. "Jack?" I ask coming up to him and he look up at me. "Mindy I am sorry that I got you in this." He told me looking down. "Jack don't...This is all I wanted to go on an adventure and you did that for me." I said looking at him and he look at me. I kiss him and he kiss me back. I so love kissing him I could do this all day but not right now we have to find away out of here and save the crew and oh yeah and the Black Peal. "Will you two break it up." We head one of the crew yelled us. We break a part and looking at each other. "Love you." We both whisper.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own POTC only Mindy

To the story:

Chapter 15

The Interceptor

Gibbs see the Black Pearl and starts to yelled at the crew. Elizabeth see the crew running around. "What's happing?" She ask looking around. "The Black Pearl she gainging on us." Anamaria told her looking at the ship. "This is the fastes dhip in the Caribbean." Elizabeth told with a look. Anadmaria and Elizabeth keep on and Gibbs said "Anything that we can afford to lose...see that it' lost.  
_

On The Black Pearl

I was looking at Jack and then at the ground. He look at the crew member. "Apparently there's a leak." He told him and I nod. Then I hear Barbossa yelled somthing. I look out the hole that was there and I see another ship. "Jack look." I said grabing his arm and he saw what I saw. He nod to me and kiss my head. We heard yelling and we heard some one say fire. Jack pulls me behind him so I would not get hart. "Jack I am scared." I told him. "Love everything is going to be find...I hope?" He told me really not so sure if that we true or not. Then a big bang hit the wall. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack yelled and I walk over to the door and it was open. "Jack!" I yelled and he look at me and smile. We walk out of the cell and stared to walk up the stairs. I hold Jack's hand and keep close. We heard Barbossa Yelled the on thing I heard him say "Bring me the medallion!" Me and Jack came to a pirate and takes the rope. "Thanks very much." he tells him with a smile and grabs me and swings onto the Interceptor. Once we got on Jack puts me down and Gibbs comes running up to us. "Jack! Mindy!" He yelled and hands Jack a canteen. Jack holds it upside down and looks at me. "Bloody empty." I just shock my head. "Jack after this is over we can go looking for some rum." I told him. "Your right love." He told me then we came up to Elizabeth. "That's not very nice. Where's the medallion?" He ask her. She saw me and then look at Jack. "Wretch!" She said and was about to slap him. But I spoke up and ask "Where's dear William?" She look looks at me and look around. "Will!" She hollers. "Elizabeth!" He hollers back. Me and Jack see a monkey then look at each other. "Monkey!" We said together. "He has the medallion jack." I said to him. "I go for the monkey you go help your sister." He told me. I look at Elizabeth and walk over to her but look at Jack. I here Barbossa as I try to help. "Why, Thank ye Jack." He said. "Your welcome." Jack said. "Not you. We named the monkey Jack." Barbossa told him. For me I try my best not to giggle. "I can't move it." Elizabeth said. "Let me try." I said to her. "No you will heart yourself." She told me. "No I won't!." I yelled at her. "Yes you will now stop." She told me. I just walk away from her and then all Barbossa's crew takes us off the ship. They put me next to Jack and everyone eles was tide up. "If any of you as much as Thinks the word parley. I'll have you..." I was not even leasing to Pintel. Jack told me the names of Barbossa's crew. Then we saw the Interceptor blow up. "Will!" Me and Elizabeth yelled. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!" She yelled at Barbossa. "Welcome back Miss you took advantage of our hospitality..." He was saying and I was holding Jack's hand so tight and he was doing the same. Then Barbossa pushes her to the crew. I look and seen Will and I hit Jack and smiles at me. "Barbossa!" Will said leaps up on the deck. "Will." Elizabeth said with a smile. "She and Mindy goes free." Will point his pistol at Barbossa and Jack was pointing at himself. "What's in you head, boy?" Barbossa ask look at him. "She and Mindy goes free!" Will told him and Jack was looking at him with a look saying "Don't forget me." "You've only go on shot and we can't die." Barbossa told him. "Don't do anything stupid." Me and Jack told him with a pleasing look. "You can't but I can." He told Barbossa and pointing the gun to himself. "Like that." Me and Jack whisper and hanging our heads. "Se told he's not that smart." I told Jack and he looks at me and I smile. "Who are you boy?" Barbossa ask looking at Will. The Jack came up with me next to him. "No one. He's one." I said and Jack agreed with me. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed." Jack finish for me. "Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will told Barbossa and me and Jack just look at him. "What did he just do jack." I ask him. "Made a tolled mistake." He told me. "Name your terms Mr. Turner." Barbossa ask him. "Elizabeth and Mindy goes free." He said. "Yes we know that anything else?" Barbossa ask again. Will look at the crew and see Jack pointing at himself. "And the crew are not to be harmed." He told him. "Agreed." Brabossa said. Oh this not good I won't see my love thanks to Mr. I think I know what am doing. "Go on, Poppets walk the plank." Pintal told us. Oh no I can swim what am I am going to do? "Barbossa you lied. you swore they go free!" Will said but I was looking at Jack and he got a worry look on his face. And then I heard the pirates say "Aye" "So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Barbossa told Elizabeth and everyone was hooting and hollering. "I always like you." I see Jack tell a pirate. "Ooh still warm." Barbossa said. "Come on!" A pirate said pushing Elizabeth off and then me. "JACK!" I yelled and I splash in to the water. Then I was sinking. I felt something grab me but I was out before I could tell who it was.

TBC...

I hope you are like the story so far and make sure you live a review to letting me know.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own POTC but I do own Mindy

To the story:

Chapter 16

"Come on Mindy!" I hear Jack as he lift my head up. I cought some water and look at him. "Jack?" I ask him. He nod and I hug him. After that Elizabeth came up to us. Jack got up and look at the Pear as I got up and look at Elizabeth with a mean look. I walk over to Jack and hold his arm. "That's the second time I've had to see that man sail away with my ship." He said to us. Then Jack was walking to some were and me and Elizabeth follow him. She look at me and I look at her. "What?" I ask her. "You and him?" Was all she ask me. I nod my head and I walk up to jack. 'I am going to kill Will for what he told he about me and Jack. Then Elizabeth said something As Jack was knocks on a tree trunk then four steps and jumps up and down. I was looking at him like he was crazy. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents..." But I saw not listening to her as I was helping. "Last time I was here a grand total of three days. All right? Last time the rumrunners used this island as..." He was saying but i was a not listening to him either I was more helping him open the cellar door and climbing in with him as he hand me a bottle of rum and tow more for him and Elizabeth. He hands her one and she tacks it. I just smile at her. "So that's it? The secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" She ask as me and Jack set down as I take my boots off and shake out the sand as Jack help me out. I got next to him and he put a arm around me and kiss my head then look up at Elizabeth and smile at her holding up his bottle of rum. "Welcome the Caribbean, love." He told her as he tacks a drink and I did the same. That night we set there drinking and talking. "So you Mindy are in love with him." Elizabeth ask me. "Yes.. Why? Are you going tell me no that I will get hart or kill because he is a pirate!" I yelled at her. Jack hold me back. "Yes and you should stay home with father so you won't get killed." She told me. "NO! Father dose not care about me and so do you. Every time I talk you don't hear me. When I stand up for you when he came so that you would not get heart but after that hole stuff happen you two just look at me like I did something wrong! Oh and by the way I am not you bloody hell sister! I just adopted! I yelled at her and then got up and walk away crying. Sometimes I wish I could meet my mom and dad but I will never will. I felt strong arms holing me and I turn and cry. "Sssh love it's ok she just..." Jack said but I stop him. "Ever scenes I came in to her family she never like me. Then when I got older none of them like me very much. But Will did he teach me how to sower fight." I told him and he nod his head and we walk back and I set far away from her. Then later we start to sing and dance around the fire. "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate life for me." We sing and that was true for me. "I love this song! Really bad eggs!" Jack said dancing with me and we felled. I land on him and look at him. "You had to much rum." I told him. "Maybe." he told me. "When I get the Pearl back me and Mindy am going to teach it to the crew." He told her. "Mindy is not going with you she is coming back with me." She told him. "No I am not I be going with Jack not you at all." I told her with a angry look. Then Elizabeth was up to something. "You'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." She told him as she set next to my Jack. That's right his mine! "Not just the Spanish Main..." I was listening but I tack one last drink I look at Jack and Elizabeth. I see Jack put his arms around Elizabeth shoulder and one around me after he tock his last drink and me and him as out. Moring came and Me and Jack smell something. We pop up and I look at jack as he still hold me. "Not good! Not good! What is she doing?" He ask me as we see Elizabeth burning the rum. We got up and put our boots on and run up to her. "You burned all the food and the shade." I told her. "The rum!" Jack Yelled at her. "Yes the rum is gone." She told us. "Why is the rum gone?" Jack ask her as I try to come her down. "Because it is a vile drink that turns even the..." She went on but I was looking out at the sea. "But why is the rum gone?" Jack ask her once again. Elizabeth set down. "Just wait Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe tow. Keep a eye out and then you will see white sails." She told us. Jack tack out his pistol and points it out to Elizabeth. "Jack don't she not worth it." I told him as I hold his hand. He nod to me. Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here Elizabeth. Well bloody is now!" Jack Yelled. I touch Jack's arm and he look at me with a angry look. "It's the Dauntless" I told him with a frown. He hold me tight and kiss the top of my head. I was not ready for what was coming. "Jack what ever happens always know I love you." I told him. "Same goes to you love." He told me.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own POTC only Mindy

Now to the story:

Chapter 17

Once we were on the ship they hold Jack back from me and Jack look at me. I mouth to him "I will get you out of this Jack." He nod and I smile at him. "We have to save Will." Elizabeth told them. "No you and...Mindy are safe. We eill return to Port Royal immediately. Not go gallivanting after pirates." Governor Swann say to her and he was gust give me a look. Oh did I say Governor Swann? Well I did. "Can i just say something first? I know no one here really like me that much..." "I do!" Jack speaks up. "Yes Jack I know but I mean the people on this ship." I told him. "Sweet we do it's just your different and not like us." Father told me. "I am so you just don't pay..." Before I say more Elizabeth cut in good thing to because I did not know if I can control myself. "Then we condemn him to death." she said to father. "The boy's fate is regrettable but then so was his..." I was not going to listen to him. Elizabeth was right we had to go back and save Will. Then I heard father say engage oh you see Lizzie face. "To rescue me to prevent anything from happening to me. What about Mindy? Do you even care about her? No all you had was Mr. Gibbs tack care of her or me." She told him. I look at her and she smile at me. Did she really care about me? "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle..." He was saying more and all I was doing was worrying bout stuff. "Remembering that I serve others. Mr. Sparrow. No myself." Norrington said to him with a nasty look. "Commoner, do this for me as a wedding gift ." She told him. What the bloody hell was she thinking. I look at Jack and he just shrug his shoulders. Her and Will do belong together after all. Father look at her with a shock. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" He ask her. 'Oh please let this be a dream and let her say no.' I told myself. "I am." Was all she said and look at Norrington. "A wedding! I love weddings...drinks all around!" He yelled extends his arms and they put the shackles on him. "Jack!" I yelled and father look at me and nod his head and they did the same to me. "Father why?" I ask him with a confuses look. "Because you are in love with this pirate and you are helping him. And for you Mr. Sparrow. will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta..." He told me and Jack but I was not listening to him. I look at Elizabeth for help. When I was looking at her it look like she was up to something.  
_

Black Peal

"Awwk shuver me timbers." The parrot said. "Says you missed a bit." Gibbs said to Pintal and Ragetti. "You know William Turner." Well ask Pintel with a look. So Pintel told them. "Stupid blighter" Ragetti said witha nasty look. "Good man." Gibbs said with her head down. They all was talking and Barbossa came in and told them to bring Will.

Back to me and the others

Jack went with the soldiers and Norrington. When me and Elizabeth stay on the ship. "Coward! The commodore ordered...I have to tell him. The pirates!" She just keep on going. "Don't worry miss he's already..." Then Gillette keep on. I was stading there being mad. Then they push us in to the cabin and lock the doors. "This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" She yelleds at them. "Blame Jack why don't you." I said as I set down. "Mindy I am sorry for everything. I don't hate you and I love you even your not my sister. But if you love Jack then I still happy for you." She told me and hug me. "I would hug you back but I have these on." I told her. She look around and found something to get them of. "Wax from a candle should work. Now this might hart but..." She was saying. "Ow.." Was all I said as she did it and she pull and I pull out came my hands. "Lizzie you did now how are we going to save our man and you can't really marry Norrington?" I told her. "No but I have a plan to get you and Jack way from here and me to be with Will." She told me. "I hope it works sister." I told her. Then Me and Elizabeth made a rope and climbs out and got in to a boat. "I hope you know were to go Lizzie." I told her. "I do Min." She told me and we were off. We got to the Black Pearl. "All of you with me. Will is in the cave and we must save him. Ready?..." She told him and no one even help. Me I we just standing there looking. "What about Jack? You're Just going to leave him?" She ask him. "Jack owes us a ship." One sailor said. "So Jack owes me a lot of stuff." I told them with a mean look. "The Code? You're pirates. Hang the Code and the rules! More like guidelines anyway." She told them as she and I got in to the boat. "Bloody pirates." She said as we sail away. I just smile at her. We got to the cave and I got out first and found a sword. I came up to Will and Elizabeth soon came up we got Will up on his feet and see Jack. My eyes widen. "What the bloody hell?" I whisper as I seen Jack as a skeleton. "Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth ask Will and me. "At the moment?" Will was going to say as I stand out of the way they tock care of three pirates. I look at Jack and then a pirate came up to me and I start to fight him. I was about to stab him untie something from the cave siling hit him on the head. I turned around and see Jack cut his hand and bleeds on something and tosses it to Will, Barbossa aims his pistol at Elizabeth and Jack hold his at Barbossa. I close my eyes because I did not want to look and BAM! I look up and look at Elizabeth then at Jack and Barbossa. "Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Barbossa told Jack with a smile. "He didn't waste it." Will said as he cut himself and drops two medallions into the chest. "I feel...cold." Barbossa said as he drops his sword and looks at the blood spreading on him then fallen dead. I ran up to Jack and he cash me in his arms and kiss me. "Your not dead." I told him and he look at himself then at me. "No I am not love was I?" He ask me. I giggle and kiss him. "No my Captain you are not." I told him and then we walk out of the cave. Jack went to the treasure. I was looking at Will and Elizabeth. "They would make a good couple would they Jack?" I ask as he look up and look. "Aye love they would but you know what would make a good one?" He ask me coming up to me with a crown on his head. "What is that my love?" I ask him. He got on to one knee and look at me. "Us...Be mine Mindy?" He ask holding up a ring that was on his pinky finger. "Oh...Jack yes. "I told him as he put the ring on my finger and I kiss him. "Thank you." I told him with a smile then came up to Will. "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Will said to her. I give him a look and he look at me. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment..." Jack said look at him. "That was it." I finish for Jack. "If you'll be so kind. if you'd drop us off my ship." He told Will as I show off my ring to him with a happy face. He smile at me. "As long as your happy so am I." Will told me. We got to the Dauntless and Elizabeth look at Jack. "I am sorry, Jack." She told him with a sad face. "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." He told her and smile at me as I stand next to him.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

I don't not own POTC only Mindy

Now to the story:

Chapter 18

Me and Jack was in the call waiting for them to get us. I never knowe I was going to die with a pirate but at less it the one I love. "You have an idae to get out of this Jack." I ask him as I look around. "Maybe and maybe not." He told me look around not sure what to do. Then here they came to get us. We walk up to the executioner. "I love you." Me and him said at the same time. Everyone was looking at me and talking to one each other. "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have..." But Jack and me stop the offical for talking. "Captain...Captain Jack Sparrow." We told him. "For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being..." As the official was talking I was looking at Jack. He look at me and I shock my head at him. "Ah yes." He said looking over to the executioner and smile at him. The executioner just glares at him. The Official keep on going and then to me. I look at Elizabeth and I see she was mouthing "This is wrong." Then I here my name. "Mindy Swann be know you that you helping a pirate and stole stuff from everyone that you know." He told me. "Did not stole browed...I browed all your stuff." I said looking around. "You never gave it back!" One person yelled. Jack gave me look and I just smile at him. "Ok so I steel your stuff like I bloody care about it!" I yelled at them. The Official went on. "And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day hung by the neck until dead. May god have mercy on your soul." He told us. I look at Jack and Jack look at me as they noose is put around Jack and my neck. I look up and see Cotton's parrot. I gave Jack a look told him to look but he was not looking. "Move!" I hard Will yelled at the people and throws two sword as Me and Jack falls through. I was trying to balance on the sword until Will cut the ropes for me and Jack. Me and Jack jump down and Jack cuts his rope on his rest and he came up to me and help me. Me and Jack grab the swords and help Will. We got up to the tower and we were cornered by Norrington's men. I look at Will and smile at him. 'Who knew that Will had it in him?' I side in my head. Norrington walk up to Will and look at him. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." He told him with a nasty look. " Hey Norrington maybe..." But Jack cover my mouth his hand before I could say anything that would get me in to trouble. Then father came up to us and look at me. "On our return to Port Royal. I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? Throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" He told Will. "And my love! Father if you are not happy with me being with Jack then I am to level you and go with him." I told him and Will jump in. "And a good man" Jack points to himself proudly and mouths "That's me." I nod and kiss his cheek. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two. So be it at least my conscience will be clear." Will told them with pride. "You forget your place Turner." Norrington look at him with a mean look. Ok he is getting on my nerves. It's right here between you and Jack." Will told them. "As is mine." Elizabeth came up to me and Will and Jack. "Same with me." I told them as I hold on to Jack and hold me back. "Elizabeth! Mindy! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" Father told them as everyone put them down. "So this is what your heart truly lies then?" Norrington ask her. "You bloody know it..." Once again Jack covers my mouth. Really I am hating this every time I try to say anything Jack has to stop me. "It is." Elizabeth told him as he look at Will. Jack grabs my hand and father gave me a look saying "Are you sure this is what you want?" I nod my head yes and smile. We notices the Parrot and came up to father. "Well! I'm actually felling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually...Ecumenically, Grammatically?" He keep on and we came up to Will and Elizabeth but Jack look to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth...it would never have work between us darling. I'm Sorry." He told Her and I hit him on the arm. "I am going to miss you sister." I told her. "Same here Mindy just proems to be safe and Jack keep an eye on her." She told me and to Jack as she smile at us. "Will...Nice hat." He told him with a look. "Will...see you around mate." I told him as I follow Jack. We stand near the edge of the tower. "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that..." He never got to finish because we fell over. "JACK!" I yelled as we fell in the water. "I got you love." He told me as I got on his back and he stared to swim. I heard Gillete say "Idiots. They has nowhere to go but back to the noose." Yeah that's what he thinks I don't think so. "Sail ho!" Someone yells and I look it was the Black Pearl. I look back and I see Will and Elizabeth kissing. I just smile as we got Closter to the ship and put my head on Jack shoulder. "You ok love?" He ask me. "Aye am." I told him and kiss his cheek. "Love you Jack with all my heart." I whisper in his ear. We got to the ship and Jack climb up. "I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." Jack said as Gibbs help us up. "We figured they were more actual...guidelines." Gibbs said grabbing a blanket an put it around me. "Thank you." He told Cotton as he hold out his hat for him. "Captain Sparrow the black Pearl is yours." Anamaria told him as she puts his coat around his shoulders. I follow Jack to the helm and he look around at everything. "Oh deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me at the horizon." He said as he tack the wheel and look at his compass and look at me and grabs me and then looks again starts to hum the tune that I know. "And really bad eggs...drink up. me 'earties, yo ho." We sing as we look out to the see. I know I made a good choose I just hope northing bad happens to us on the next adventure.

The End?

Thank for reading and look out for My Pirate Life 2: The chest. Don't for get to let me know how you like the story and keep on reading.


End file.
